


卑劣的爱人

by Juanstrovsky



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juanstrovsky/pseuds/Juanstrovsky





	卑劣的爱人

主灿一/一点点囧一  
花心芝芝预警，dbq芝芝55555  
===================================  
李东赫手里提着生日礼物，正蹑手蹑脚的打开文泰一家的门准备生日惊喜，那个陌生的笑声从门的另一侧传来。  
该怎么形容那一刻呢？

从徐英浩的角度来看，其实如果不是那天去文泰一家取文件，这人刚上大学的远方表弟用野兽被侵占了领地一般的眼神瞪着他，他也不是那么有兴趣对文泰一下手。  
对方并不完全是他喜欢的类型，实际上李东赫才是。相比起文泰一带着一点点肉感的体型，他更喜欢李东赫那种还带着少年感的纤细身形，兄弟俩长得并不像，据说是血缘关系很淡的远房表兄弟关系，要说共同之处其实也有，两人都有着精巧漂亮的面孔和蜜糖一样嗓音，李东赫充满占有欲的从背后搂住文泰一的时候，徐英浩突然觉得有趣极了。  
他喜欢有挑战性的游戏。

徐英浩曾经的恋人大体上都是那个类型，纤细舒展的体型，漂亮的脸孔，要足够骄傲，哪怕是傲慢也没关系，因为他有足够的信心去捕捉猎物，等到对方死心塌地的时候就会失去兴趣，转而攻略下一个。  
只不过这一次他的目标稍微改变了一些，也许是这位对于肉食动物毫无警觉的下属确实长着他喜欢的脸，又或许对方年幼的表弟看起来像一只需要被打败的幼兽，当然，一定要说起来，在某一次无意的肢体接触中，对方柔软而温热的皮肤确实让徐英浩有过那么一点心猿意马。

不过文泰一显然和那些意有所图的男男女女不一样，徐英浩惯用的手段在文泰一身上竟然都没讨到什么好。送他的公文包被嫌弃真皮的太沉，对那些上万欧元的昂贵手表一窍不通，游戏不会玩，酒吧没去过……要不是托人打听到文泰一学过钢琴，才顺利的用音乐会骗到第一次约会，徐英浩真的都要怀疑自己了。  
意外的非常难搞的文泰一让徐英浩格外的上心，当时觉得很有趣的李东赫也变得令人厌烦起来。  
好不容易骗到文泰一和他一起旅行，临了却在机场多了一大只拖油瓶，文泰一不好意思的说表弟暑假没人照顾，干脆带上一起出来玩，而李东赫摆出一副腼腆的样子，在文泰一背后对他露出一个挑衅的微笑。徐英浩被这心机的小兔崽子气的快要心梗，又要继续维持温柔暖男的人设，只能说好啊。  
接下来李东赫就更加得寸进尺了，什么乱七八糟的破理由都用得上，最离奇的一次竟然让文泰一去参加家长会，亏文泰一也就信了，立刻拒绝了他的邀约跑回去陪表弟。  
战无不胜的徐英浩终于败在李东赫手里，曲线救国托郑在玹资助了李东赫导师的项目，弄得郑在玹一副“你连未成年人都不放过”的怪异表情看着他。李东赫顺利的被导师抓去了美国参加学术会议，鞭长莫及，徐英浩终于如愿的睡到了文泰一，心里却有点不是滋味。

诚然和文泰一谈恋爱的体验非常新奇，这一家子头脑都挺聪明，至少徐英浩自觉学不懂理科，而文泰一是一个很有意思的人，总会说出一些奇奇怪怪的比喻，从他嘴里讲出的物理也仿佛变得浅显易懂又有趣。对方床事上生涩又坦诚的态度也显得格外可爱，心急火燎回国束手无策的李东赫也让徐英浩产生了极大地满足感。趁着文泰一去厨房的间隙，徐英浩带着温和的笑意对李东赫说道。  
“近水楼台又怎样，你哥哥把你当过男人看待吗？”  
有那么一段时间徐英浩甚至产生了“不如就这么定下来”的想法，只是他这人浪迹情场多年，想法也只是想法而已，当狐朋狗友们出言挑衅的时候，他还是轻易地说出要去加班的谎言，扭头跟着“朋友”们去了夜店。  
久违的狂欢让徐英浩有些得意忘形，早上醒来时身边妆花了的金发女郎、经济版花边新闻以及文泰一的辞呈一齐袭来，徐英浩这才后知后觉的意识到了“后悔”。

文泰一其实也不是真的完全不清楚徐英浩以前的那些情史，徐氏财团的大公子，年轻有为，虽然男女朋友换个不停，但是为人非常绅士，最重要的是器大活好。有不少名媛开玩笑说，这条件就是倒贴钱也是愿意的，更何况这人足够大方。  
有时候文泰一也分不清徐英浩那些体贴的举动到底是不是在演戏，作为一个传统的东亚男人，文泰一其实相当介意被人当作女人照顾，但是徐英浩温柔实在太过自然，让人难以抗拒。  
经常在社会和经济版新闻上出现的英俊男人像猫一样对着自己撒娇的时候，文泰一知道他栽了，他告诉自己，就算是逢场作戏也好，反正也抵抗不了，就这样吧。  
一直到早上醒来看到新闻为止，他们在一起的时间一共是127天，文泰一明白这场飞蛾扑火的游戏终于走到了尽头，大约是早就有过心理准备，竟然没有感觉到特别意外。  
当然，如果把早就准备好的辞呈和分手信息发送出去的时候，手没有在颤抖的话，就更有说服力了。  
那之后徐英浩来找过他，其实文泰一也有些意外，因为在过去的那些传言里，徐英浩从来不会死缠烂打。当对方苦苦哀求的时候，文泰一真的有一瞬间想要原谅他，但最终还是狠心摇了摇头。  
他说徐英浩，我只是没办法再信任你了。

知道李东赫喜欢文泰一真的是一件再简单不过的事了。  
还在上幼儿园的时候，李东赫就曾经口出狂言，声称长大以后要嫁给泰一哥，两家的父母笑的东倒西歪，文妈妈一边抹笑出来的眼泪一边说我们东赫是男孩子呀。  
李东赫从小就是个讨人喜欢的孩子，只不过讨人喜欢的孩子最喜欢的是自己家白白嫩嫩的哥哥。哥哥小时候和他是如出一辙的调皮，从来不像其他的哥哥一样仗着年纪大欺负他，而比起同龄人稍高一些的智商也让李东赫总在同学们当中格格不入，对于年幼的李东赫来说，文泰一既是哥哥，也是玩伴。  
第一次梦遗的时候梦见文泰一，好像是一件理所当然的事，随着年纪的增长，李东赫渐渐发现了这个迷糊哥哥在生活上真的很需要人照顾，双方父母也是做学术工作的，常年不在家里，日子久了，李东赫出入文泰一家里就和自己家没有什么区别，这种单方面的暧昧关系一直维持到徐英浩出现。  
雄狮在绵羊的面前露出肚皮撒娇会有什么好心？  
他像一只被侵犯了领地的幼兽，可是毕竟年纪还小，导师临时通知他出国的时候他也想过会不会是那个男人的诡计，等到他心急火燎的回到家中，事情早已不受控制了。  
徐英浩前脚才跟厨房里泡茶的文泰一撒娇，一扭头得意洋洋的出言挑衅他，却让李东赫意外的冷静了下来。  
没错，他在文泰一眼里只不过是个孩子罢了，孩子能有什么竞争力？

好在徐英浩是个没什么长性的人，旧态重萌的徐英浩被文泰一果断的踢了分手，表面上看起来冷静的文泰一回到家里却少见的喝了酒。  
一杯倒的哥哥带着委屈的泪痕老实的窝在沙发里，李东赫俯下身吻住了文泰一带着酒气的湿润唇瓣，文泰一的眼泪一下子大颗大颗的涌了出来，李东赫顺着泪痕笨拙而细密的吻了上去，用舌尖轻轻地舔舐文泰一的泪水。  
不愿意永远做他心中的孩子，李东赫放肆的念出对方的名字，“泰一，文泰一。”  
哥哥喝过酒之后的皮肤柔软潮红，接触到冬季室内有些寒冷的空气时发出细小的战栗，小巧的乳粒也紧张的蜷缩起来。李东赫有些笨拙的用毯子把文泰一包裹起来防止他着凉，关心则乱，理论知识再丰富第一次上战场也有些手忙脚乱，柔软后穴紧致又湿润，带着让人心猿意马的热度，年轻的男孩像对待一块易碎的琉璃一样小心翼翼，反而惹得文泰一发出不满的哼唧。  
好不容易做好了扩张，李东赫却无论如何也没办法带好安全套，文泰一终于有些不耐烦了，伸手帮助了他，像是得到了默许，李东赫迫不及待的进入了文泰一的身体，从未体验过的快感让他倒吸了一口凉气，难以控制的快感让第一次快的有些丢脸，甚至文泰一还没有得到高潮就射了。但二十岁的男孩子精力旺盛的过头，很快李东赫又重振旗鼓，抓着文泰一开始了第二次。  
第二次的时间要正常的多，李东赫年纪虽然小尺寸却不小，和徐英浩比起来也算不上逊色，只是技术显得生涩得多，但是年轻的男孩子蜜糖一样的声音像小动物一样在耳边哼哼唧唧的胡乱叫着他的名字，就好像这个男孩的全世界只有他一个人一样，还是让文泰一感到了奇异的满足。  
被李东赫叼着吮吸的耳垂敏感的不可思议，文泰一已经记不清李东赫的肩膀什么时候长得比自己还要宽了，少年修长的手臂把他的双腿蛮横的压在身体两侧，阴茎狠狠地撞进身体里的时候文泰一发出控制不住的呜咽，偏偏李东赫还紧张的停了下来，问他为什么哭了，是不是把他弄疼了，气的文泰一艰难的支起上身想要堵住这小兔崽子的嘴，最后却因为够不到只好在锁骨上啃了一口。

那之后文泰一有很长一段时间都不知道该怎么面对李东赫，要说一开始他以为是徐英浩，但是第二次开始他确实已经清楚地意识到那是李东赫了，看着长大的小不点竟然对自己抱有这样的心思让文泰一惊讶之余又觉得也不是特别难以接受，但是李东赫惯是最会撒娇耍赖的，文泰一真是拿他没什么办法。  
李东赫带着吻痕招摇过市的时候，黄仁俊真是想看不见都难，课件休息的时候无法拒绝朋友慢慢的写着“我想炫耀”的小表情，只好硬着头皮问道，你把泰一哥搞定啦？  
李东赫得意洋洋的说是啊。  
黄仁俊突然想起什么似的，又问道，我早该告诉过你徐英浩是什么人了吧，为什么不提醒一下泰一哥？毕竟徐英浩跟我哥那么熟。  
李东赫又露出了那种乖巧甜蜜的笑容，他不受点情伤，我要怎么安慰他呢？  
-END-


End file.
